


【岳洋/灵洋/我洋】雪魅

by puddingboom_0709



Category: all洋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingboom_0709/pseuds/puddingboom_0709
Summary: 我将对这一次莽撞后悔，若我没开那扇门，或许便不会夜夜梦见他带情的眼角。
Relationships: all洋, 岳洋, 我洋 - Relationship, 灵洋
Kudos: 5





	【岳洋/灵洋/我洋】雪魅

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：all洋（岳洋/灵洋/我洋）
> 
> *不好吃，很短，吃不过瘾
> 
> *勿上升
> 
> *造型参考昨天的图
> 
> *洋不是人类  
> 喜欢日式你就当是雪女  
> 喜欢西式你就当是雪精灵（？  
> 你要喜欢迪士尼我也没意见（#  
> 怎么喜欢怎么来

那是一场荒唐的梦境，梦醒时我在白茫的雪地中，搜救人员正试图将我移动到赶来救援的直升机上，可我身上的毛毯却无法说服我，这只是场曼妙的梦境。

白雪覆上我的身体，衣内与发丝都掺着雪花，饥饿感使我烦躁，身体在寒霜下渐渐感到无力。要是能料到这场失事的滑雪之旅，我就不该来这。

雪衣无法给我足够的温暖了，手都冻得有些麻木，我只有从山上摔下时断裂的滑雪装备，与已经冰冷的暖暖包。这是第二天夜晚了是吗？其实我也有些记不清了。

我不知道我是如何挺过第一天夜晚的，饿得难受，紧张感使我毫无睡意。我不敢在夜晚的雪地走动，只好靠着棵树坐着，紧贴着树干，看了整夜的星空。皎洁的明月可真美，一直以来陪伴着月亮的都只有那颗孤独的北极星，可真难得能看见这样的星河。

那是什么？  
狐狸吗？  
我希望不要是狼。

撑着危机感到天色渐亮，我又再次出发，试图找到些对情势有帮助的东西，或许是食物，或许是能遮蔽的休息空间，或许是能求助的器具。

可直到再次入夜，除了见到了两只可爱兔子外，仍是毫无收获。

饥迫感与睡意抗衡，强行维持着精神使困意越发汹涌，却又躁得难受，我坐在巨大的岩石旁，希望夜晚的野兽能别拿我温饱，希望……要是入睡了能不至于失温。

「还好吗？」

他的声线温柔得我有些难过，终于有人找到我了吗？

我勉强着睁开眼，心跳却落了一拍。

他白得要融进雪夜中，连发丝都是霜白的，丰厚的唇透着粉，勾着诱人的眼型，用那双浅棕色的瞳孔关切的看着我。

他穿着冰蓝的纱衣，透着肤，却感受不到冷似的，他呼吸时不会吐出白烟，甚至他触碰我时，体温与近乎失温的我无异。我想他是雪，我想他就是雪。

我想问他究竟是谁，当我沙哑且虚弱的声音响起时，却只听见那声随着心跳一起，不小心落下的赞叹，好美呀。他笑了，他笑起时会弯起眼角，会露出牙，会轻轻的答一句，谢谢。

原来，雪真的是甜的。

我在柔软的厚地毯上醒来，雪衣被扔在一旁，换成了羊绒的毛毯，壁炉旁除了面包与水，还有一碗温热的浓汤。我想我得救了，饱餐后彻底的放松下来，又进入了梦乡。

再次清醒，就是被房间里的动静打扰的了。

木屋隔音十分的差，我能听见房内的交谈声，他回来了吗？还有其他人是吗？

我将对这一次莽撞后悔，若我没开那扇门，或许便不会夜夜梦见他带情的眼角。

房内他半跪着，被剥去那件白色七分长裤。身后那雾粉色发丝的男人握着他过分纤细的腰肢，性器正在他股缝缓慢蹭着，男人舔拭着他的耳窝，细碎的戏语间，那人好像唤他「洋洋」。

他胸前那黑色发丝的人，看上去还是个少年，他环抱着少年的脖颈，而那人正隔个那件冰蓝纱衣舔咬着他。

他腿根都泛着水光，少年越发过分得吸允舔咬他的乳珠，他便不住的扭着腰，蹭着身后男人的性器，嘴上撒娇着要哥哥进来。不时吃进一点又滑了出去，激得他眼眶都泛着水光，软着嗓音要男人别再欺负人。

像被肏熟了的家猫，乖得令人想一再的得寸进尺。

少年抬眼看见了我，恶狠的瞪了我一眼，扣住他后脑吻上了他，身后的男人终于肯撞进他体内，不住的呻吟全被搅进唇舌间。少年放开他后，他跪趴着死咬着唇不肯让声音泻出，我的存在彻底暴露了，他许是感到难为情。

男人恶劣的揉捏上乳珠时，他还是尖着嗓子叫出了声，他红着眼看了眼我鼓胀的下身，将脸埋进了少年的腰腹。少年将性器抵在他唇边，他哼着鼻子吞吃起来，任由少年扣着他后脑抽插。

男人抬起他左腿扛在肩上，迫使他侧躺着面向着我，他着急的伸手去遮挡下身，却被扣住了双手背在身后。含着性器的唇瓣，被舔湿的纱衣紧贴的乳珠，湿润的腿根，晃动着的性器，吞吃着性器的穴口，在我面前毫无保留的展示着。

却更像在向我炫耀着，我的爱神，正在他身下承欢，每一个毛孔都在为他疯狂。

家猫终于任性得挣脱了少年禁锢他的手，撑起了上身看了我一眼。

我就只记得他深深的看了我一眼。

他白得像雪，白到刺激后身上都泛起了粉色，他红着眼眶看着我，像被轻薄了的姑娘。

再次醒来时，我在白茫的雪地中，终于赶到的搜救人员正试图把我移动到直升机上。我傻愣着看着身上那条羊绒毛毯。

啊，我忘了问他的名字了。

**Author's Note:**

> (*´∇｀*)♡♡♡


End file.
